


Sniper Practice

by orphan_account



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, barely any though, mormor, mormor smut, not that eventual more like next chapter, okay maybe a tad of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Seb to practice his sniper skills. Seb thinks it's just some average killings but Jim has some other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Seb?" Jim called through to the living room.

"Yeah?" Seb shouted back.

"Can you come in here, darling?" Seb sighed, stood up and walked through to the study, where Jim was working on about seven computers at once.

"What do you want?" Seb asked lazily, leaning on the door frame.

"I need a few people killed." Jim replied and started typing something.

"Then get someone to kill them." Seb told him and started walking back to the living room.

"It has to be a sniper kill." Jim said loudly before Seb had even got two steps away.

"So?" Seb asked without turning back to face him.

"I want you to do it, darling. You are good with a gun after all." Jim said without looking up from his computers.

"What?" Seb turns around to face Jim. It had been over a year since Jim had asked him to do a kill for him. Seb thought he was more than just a hired assassin now that they were involved. It seems he was wrong.

"Oh calm down. I just think it would be quite fun. I like watching you kill. Call it practice if it makes you feel better - a test even." Jim says, looking over his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'll do it. When do you need me?"

***

The mark stepped out of the back exit from the flats onto the street.

Slowed breathing. Finger on the trigger.

Calm.

The mark looks around on the empty street for the threat he knows is waiting for him. Too bad Seb is sat at the window of an abandoned office across the road.

Red dot on his chest. He barely has time to lift his head up to look for the source of the light before the dot travels to his forehead. Pull the trigger. And now his brains are blown out.

"Good boy." Jim lay down next to Seb and smiled.  _Sadist_. Seb thought. Not that he cared, in all honesty he got a bit of a kick out of it too - a thrill. He put the gun down on the floor and rolled over a little bit and pecked Jim on the lips.

Seb went to roll over the other way and pack away his gun but Jim pulled him back in by his tie and kissed him. Their lips glided against one another's, Jim's lips soft and gentle against Seb's rough and dry. Jim traced his tongue along Seb's bottom lip teasingly.

Just as Seb started to part his lips Jim pulled away and jumped up quickly.

"The next one's this evening. It'll be more of a challenge." Jim told Seb, straightening out his suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wants to really test Sebastian's skills by adding a heavy distraction during the mission.  
> *Contains graphic violence and smut*

"When do we need to leave?" Sebastian asked Jim from the living room.

"About twenty minutes," Jim walked into the room from the corridor and looked down at Sebastian, "Oh, darling, you can't possibly wear that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? You said I need to wear a suit. I'm wearing a suit," Sebastian sounded annoyed.

"Yes you are wearing a suit, but you are wearing a suit that you may as well have bought from Primark." Jim told Sebastian condescendingly, "You do realise that we are going into the heart of Knightsbridge? You would look extremely out of place wearing a suit that is worth anything less than two hundred pounds."

"Right, well I don't have one of those do I?" Sebastian sighed.

"Of course you do, I bought one for you, darling. It's on the right of your wardrobe. And don't worry, I already got it tailored to fit you." Jim told him, scrolling on his phone, apparently deciding the conversation was over.

"Okay." Sebastian turned to walk away when he stopped and asked, "Hang on, how do you know my measurements?"

"Did you know that you're a very heavy sleeper, darling?" Jim asked with a little smirk. Sebastian sighed and walked away.

***

"Right, do you know what your instructions are?" Jim asked quietly. The were on the roof of a block of flats, where Sebastian had a perfect shot to the street below. The mark was inside a restaurant making a very risky business deal. It was Sebastians job to shoot her, not straight after she stepped out onto the pavement, but before she turned onto the next street. Jim had very importantly stressed that Sebastian left a tiny bit of time before shooting.

 Sebastian nodded.

"Listen in on the conversation, if she gives him the money, shoot her when she leaves the building. Wait before shooting. And keep following your every word while I complete the kill."

"Good boy," Jim smiled and patted Sebastian on the head before continuing, "She just entered the building, darling, lie down."

Upon hearing this, Sebastian lowered himself to the ground, putting the earpiece in his left ear. The table the woman would sit at had been bugged earlier. Sebastian didn't really have to listen to the conversation being held, he just had to pick up on whether or not the woman agreed to give money.

As Sebastian got himself into the perfect position with his gun, Jim lay down next to him. Jim had decided to lay on his right, the opposite side of Sebastian from the earpiece - probably so he could whisper orders into Sebastian's free ear. It was slightly odd that Jim had decided to lie with him, but then again, Jim was always unpredictable.

Sebastian started to zone out everything around him apart from the sight of the street below and faked flirtiness of the conversation from the restaurant. That was, until Jim shifted closer to him and their sides were touching.

"So," Jim said slowly. Sebastian was just about to ask what he was doing when Jim continued speaking, "I have a little theory about you."

"Which is?" Sebastian asked, not caring in the slightest. Jim often dangled information and reward right before his eyes and pulled them back at the last moment. After the first few times of this happening, Sebastian decided not to get his hopes up about Jim's little teases.

"That you like it." Jim smiled.

"Like what?" Sebastian sighed, trying to concentrate on the job while replying to Jim.

"Like this. The fun jobs. The ones with all the _gore_." Jim told him with a giggle.

"Of course I like it, I mean it gives a nice thrill doesn't it?" Sebastian replied.

"Oh, darling, you know that's not what I'm talking about here," Jim said gleefully, "I think you know exactly what I mean." Jim emphasised on the the word 'exactly', his accent suddenly becoming more prominent, his voice slightly darker.

Sebastian shifted awkwardly and shortly replied, "Not sure I do."

"I'll put it indelicately then," the smile was practically audible in Jim's excited voice, "You get off on it."

"Pfft, no." Sebastian brushed it off.

Jim leaned up so his hip was resting on the side of Sebastian's body. Then he lifted his head up and slowly whispered into Sebastian's ear, "So you're saying that the sight of gushing crimson blood spreading over the street below wouldn't do a thing to you?" Jim asked, before standing up. He lay directly on top of Sebastian, leaning around to part his legs. Jim then put his legs flush between them and turned back. Finally, Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian's lower torso, leaving his hands resting at the hips.

Jim put his head on the crook of Sebastian's neck and kept whispering, "If you hear the final scream before the thud of a body, saw the life just draining out of her eyes, you wouldn't feel a thing? The shake of the weapon and the feel of your finger pulling the trigger feeling just as good as - if not better than - climax." as Jim breathed out the final word, Sebastian couldn't control himself as his butt slowly ground up against Jim's crotch.

Jim let out an amused sound and let his hands travel lower until they found a large bulge.

Jim began to palm Sebastian through his trousers, at an excruciatingly slow pace. He added a light squeeze every so often just to keep Sebastian at the epitome of arousal. Sebastian had so much precome that he was sure it must be leaking through his pants.

Despite what was going on, Sebastian was still managing to pay some vague attention to the conversation in the restaurant.

"Sh- she uh- um- gave him the m-money," Sebastian stuttered out to Jim. With this knowledge, Jim started grinding slowly down on Sebastian's butt. Jim let out a low hiss as his own erection began to get the attention it needed. He kept palming at Sebastian through this all. The pace of his hand had picked up, just slightly, still teasing at Sebastian.

"Now remember darling, only shoot when I say so," Jim murmured into Sebastian's free ear. The hot breath against his ear and neck was almost enough to send Sebastian over the edge, but Sebastian knew he wasn't allowed yet, and he just shivered.

In the next minute, the woman stepped out of the restaurant. She looked very pleased with herself. As she began to walk away Jim suddenly increased the speed of his hand on Sebastian's crotch. At the same time, Jim started grinding his bulge down on Sebastian with much more vigour and pressure than before, with quiet little moans of delight.

With every other thrust of his hips, Jim started grunting words into Sebastian's ear, "all the blood",

"the screams of horror",

"the blood Sebastian",

"the gushing-",

"pouring-",

"non-",

"stop-",

" _blood._ "

Sebastian was groaning with pleasure at what Jim's hands were doing. Whenever Jim ground his hips down, Sebastian used all his effort to bring his bum up to meet them. Jim sped up his hand with the feeling, using more rough force.

Through it all, Sebastian was still managing to keep his gun trained on the walking woman. Barely shaking, the control of his hands in contrast to his body was amazing.

The speed at which Jim thrust himself down increased, and with every push of his hips, Jim kept repeating, "Blood." over and over to Sebastian.

Thrust. 

_Blood._

Thrust. 

_Blood._

Thrust. 

_Blood._

Thrust-

"NOW!" Jim screamed. Sebastian simultaneously pulled the trigger and came, the sight of the body falling to the ground finishing him off.

Jim moaned loudly at both the sight of the death and of Sebastian falling apart beneath him. Jim thrust hard two more times before he came, quietly hissing out "Sebastian"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one really long oneshot but it's going to be chaptered because I'm going away for the weekend to go see Birdland (and hopefully meet Andrew!) and I wanted to post something before I left. When I get back I've got a school project that I have to do but I will try to do really short updates to everything (including Saving my Soldier) every couple of days but I'm not promising anything because I don't want to disappoint anyone. Hope you all enjoyed this! (smut in the next chapter I swear)


End file.
